A mordidas
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Las necesidades de un vampiro son más fuertes que cualquier cosa, y eso es algo que Walter terminará, lamentablemente, averiguando. [One-Shot]


_Hellsing y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a Kohta Hirano y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Este es mi primer intento para adentrarme en el fandom, así que espero hacerlo bien. Esta historia está ubicada poco después de The Dawn. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

La vida de un mayordomo no es precisamente fácil, y eso Walter Dornez lo sabía muy bien. Pero también sabía que la mayoría de los mayordomos no tenían que enfrentarse a criaturas sobrenaturales y, más todavía, convivir con una de ellas a diario.

—Ángel de la muerte.

La voz de Alucard resonó en su mente y no pudo más que gruñir. No estaba de humor para tratarlo, no luego de lo ocurrido en Varsovia. Había tenido que venderse para sobrevivir, aunque no era como si realmente fuera a hacer caso a los mandatos del Mayor: La inmortalidad no le resultaba nada atrayente o, al menos, no en ese momento en que la juventud recorría cada parte de su ser.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo? —preguntó el vampiro. Walter torció la boca a la par que sacudía el plumero contra una lámpara, enérgicamente.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer además de molestar? —preguntó en voz alta. Habían vuelto a Inglaterra luego de cumplir la misión, pero en ese momento la mansión estaba sola ya que tanto su amo como sir Irons se encontraban fuera, resolviendo asuntos. Sin embargo, la orden había sido clara: mantener la casa limpia y deshacerse de los curiosos, tarea fácil e, incluso, aburrida. Pero no es como si deseara compañía y menos la de aquella criatura.

Escuchó a Alucard reír.

—En realidad, venía a verte por una cuestión en especial —empezó a decir, y Walter alzó una ceja al oír lo de "verte": El vampiro seguía sin aparecer frente a él —. Es hora de mi alimento.

El más joven siguió trabajando. Hizo una pausa para sacar la cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo y encender uno, con calma.

—Tienes tus bolsas en el lugar de siempre, yo mismo las puse ahí —respondió, desentendido. Quizá no se había recuperado de todo lo que había pasado en Polonia, pero no es como si aquello le afectara: la sangre estaba racionada para no alimentarlo de más, por lo que no tenía acceso total a ella. Sin contar que no deseaba tener problemas con sir Irons, quien lograba causarle más temor que el propio Arthur. Alucard volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ahora con una risa que no se molestó en contener.

—Supongo que mi amo no te lo dijo —comentó, y ante eso Walter dejó salir un gruñido.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó de mala gana, harto ya de aquella compañía indeseada. Alucard volvió a reír y el joven hizo lo humanamente posible para no usar los hilos y sacarlo de donde quiera que estuviese.

—El alimento de hoy tiene que ser sangre fresca, llegamos a ese acuerdo hace un par de noches… He estado algo débil luego de lo que pasó —empezó a decir, era claro que se refería a lo ocurrido en Varsovia, aunque Walter no terminaba de creerle —. Pero al señor Hellsing le preocupa que pueda lastimar a alguien inocente, por lo que pensó que podrías ayudarme con eso, si sabes de qué hablo…

Walter abrió los ojos de par en par antes de apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero más cercano (luego tendría que limpiarlo, pero daba igual). ¿El vampiro se refería a lo que estaba pensando? No podía ser posible.

—¿Y yo no soy inocente? —terminó preguntando, aunque la carcajada que resonó en la habitación le hizo arrepentirse de haber hablado. —. No respondas. Escucha, jamás le he dado mi sangre a ningún vampiro y esta vez no será la excepción.

—¿Ni siquiera por ser orden de Arthur Hellsing, tu amo y señor? Me extraña esta repentina rebeldía, pequeño ángel.

Walter se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. Sabía bien que había jurado lealtad eterna a Arthur y a la casa Hellsing, no en vano él le había dado todo: educación, relativa libertad y un trabajo que le gustaba. Hasta el momento se había comportado como un excelente empleado y sir Hellsing no tenía ninguna queja suya. ¿Sería diferente si no cumplía aquella orden? ¿Qué consecuencias traería a su vida?

Alucard esperaba, a pesar del silencio era obvio que no se había ido: continuaba ahí, acechando. Walter tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Sólo un poco nada más —dijo, y entonces que la criatura apareció: Alucard se dejó ver en toda su magnificencia, la de un hombre joven con elegante traje rojo. Walter lo contempló en silencio, pensando en la razón de mostrarse así y no en su aspecto de niña, el cual le hacía sentir mucho más cómodo.

—La forma que tome no es relevante y lo sabes, ángel de la muerte.

El menor chasqueó la lengua, y la criatura lo contempló, con aquella sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus afilados dientes.

—No vas a dejar de fastidiarme, ¿verdad? —dijo Walter al tiempo que llevaba la diestra a su cuello. Con un hábil gesto se desanudó la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa, ladeando la cabeza para mostrarle al vampiro la blanca piel que cubría sus venas.

—Pues bien, sírvete, chupasangre. Pero si te pasas de listo, te arranco la cabeza —advirtió, y Alucard no pudo evitar sonreír de forma maliciosa. Walter estaba nervioso, podía oler aquella sensación y, en realidad, su miedo le resultaba bastante atrayente. Se acercó de a poco, y el jovencito le dirigió una última mirada antes de cerrar los párpados.

No pudo evitar jugar con él: Lo sujetó de la cintura en un abrazo suave pero firme, atrayéndolo hacía si, para enseguida pasar la punta de la lengua por encima de su yugular. Walter abrió los ojos enseguida.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —preguntó, pero sentir la textura de sus colmillos lo hizo quedarse callado.

—Oh, ángel de la muerte… ¿Tú no saboreas la comida antes de comerla? —repuso, sarcástico. El menor iba a protestar, pero Alucard no se lo permitió: Introdujo los caninos en su cuello y no pudo más que apretar los párpados debido al dolor.

La piel de Walter se abrió entre sus dientes como si se tratara de un trozo de fruta, un bocado tan delicioso como lo fue… ¿Cuál había sido su nombre? ¿Jonathan? Sí, como había sido él hace años atrás. El sabor metálico de la sangre se abrió paso en su boca y sorbió ávidamente, manteniendo los párpados entrecerrados para contemplar el rostro del chiquillo. Walter se había mordido con fuerza el labio inferior a fin de no demostrar con sonidos el dolor que le producía aquello, y continuaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Alucard sonrió para sus adentros mientras hundía más los colmillos en aquella carne joven y suave, sentía como su cuerpo estaba a reventar de sangre caliente, y, desde luego, virgen. No se comparaba a las bolsas heladas que era obligado a consumir habitualmente, sangre ya muerta y sin sabor alguno.

—P-para… —escuchó que decía el menor, pero desde luego lo ignoró. El dolor lacerante de sus característicos hilos le apretó el cuello, el mayordomo estaba intentando defenderse y aquello se le figuró divertido. Su falta de docilidad resultaba fascinante, a pesar de que el agarre no era tan fuerte como debía ser. Estaba decidido: seguiría alimentándose, perder la cabeza (tanto la que estaba unida a su cuerpo como la que se encontraba absorta en el éxtasis de la sangre) era un pago justo con tal de continuar bebiendo la vida de un hombre joven. Unas imágenes que no se molestó en decodificar aparecieron en su subconsciente, recuerdos de Walter que no llamaron su atención por estar concentrado en la faena primigenia.

 _«_ _¿Qué sucede, ángel de la muerte, no quieres morir?_ _»_

Sus palabras invadieron el cerebro del menor. Walter entreabrió la boca para dejar salir un jadeo y fue en ese momento que se perdió completamente en el sopor de aquel antiguo ritual. Alucard continuó sorbiendo, sujetando al más joven contra sí de una forma desesperada, quería escuchar de nueva cuenta sus sonidos, escuchar que le rogara que se detuviera, aunque era claro que no lo haría. De pronto, una voz conocida lo sacó abruptamente de su ensoñación.

—Pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó un atónito sir Irons en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación. Alucard lo miró de soslayo.

—¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡Detente, te digo! ¡Vas a matarlo! —añadió el de gafas y el vampiro no tuvo otra opción que hacer caso, separándose de un casi inconsciente Walter que sujetó entre sus manos para evitar que cayera. Se relamió los labios, limpiándose el rojo líquido que sentía escurriéndole por las comisuras.

—Señor Irons, tan oportuno como siempre —ironizó Alucard. El otro no se dejó amedrentar.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Arthur no te alimenta lo suficiente? —cuestionó, mirando como la criatura depositaba el cuerpo del menor sobre el sofá más cercano, con inesperada gentileza. Walter no se movía, pero su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad, señal inequívoca de que continuaba vivo.

—Digamos que a veces necesito probar algo más… caliente —respondió el vampiro con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. El ceño de Irons se frunció un poco más.

—¡Eso no es excusa para alimentarte de alguien de la mansión! ¡Arthur se enterará de esto! —amenazó, y Alucard negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que haya mucho problema —respondió —. Fue el mismo sir Hellsing quien me lo permitió.

Hugh parpadeó con cierta sorpresa. Sin embargo, el gesto duró segundos, volviendo a su habitual semblante de seriedad: Había comprendido.

—Ya entiendo… Necesitas sangre fresca de vez en cuando, y nada como la sangre de tu dueño… —empezó a decir, y el asentimiento de Alucard lo corroboró —. Lamentablemente, Arthur no comparte la misma idea y prefirió entregar a su sirviente que hacerse cargo del asunto él mismo, ¿no es así? —el semblante de sir Irons lucía más ensombrecido que de costumbre. Su furia era patente —. Pero me escuchará. Así que espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse —finalizó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al vampiro antes de salir por la puerta, presto para ir en busca de su socio y amigo. Alucard ahogó una risita antes de bajar la vista al durmiente Walter, quien, al tener ladeada la cabeza, exhibía la marca fresca del vampiro. Pasó la diestra por sus cabellos.

—Habría bastado un pequeño corte en tu dedo índice —explicó —. Pero no me quejo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin probar a alguien como tú, ángel de la muerte.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, por lo que optó por incorporarse. Dio un último vistazo al jovencito, quien continuaba en su inconsciencia.

—Te recuperarás —dijo al tiempo que se ajustaba la chaqueta —. Conserva esa ingenuidad para la próxima vez —sonrió, antes de atravesar la pared para salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _Como ya dije, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo en esta sección. Recientemente volví a ver las OVAS y a leer el manga, por lo que no pude resistir las ganas de escribir algo al respecto, la verdad es que los personajes dan para situaciones interesantes XD amo a Walter en su versión joven, y sigo esperando que Hirano continúe The Dawn aunque al parecer no será pronto._

 _Ahora, también estuve releyendo Drácula (y muchos cuentos de vampiros, perdón, pero siempre me han gustado demasiado lol) y la relación entre el conde y Jonathan me parece que tiene cierto tinte homoerótico, por lo que no pude evitar poner una pequeña referencia al respecto. En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
